Daleks
The Daleks are the creations of Davros and the most ruthless life form in the universe. Abilities The Daleks can levitate themselves and rotate their domes, allowing them 360° vision. Their main weapon is a gunstick that fires a blue laser beam that instantly kills anyone it hits. Most Daleks also have an appendage that resembles a plunger. They use these to operate machinery and input passwords. Weaknesses Daleks are not invulnerable, as they do have their weaknesses: *A shot to the eyestalk will blind a Dalek. *Knocking them into lava also destroys them. *A sudden burst of Sonic from at least 3 sources can knock a Dalek backwards. *A huge amount of electricity can short circuit a Dalek. *Explosions also do a great deal of damage to a Dalek. *They can hardly function at sub-zero temperatures. *Getting crushed by a crate can also kill Daleks. Dalek Variants Bronze Dalek These are the most common sort of Dalek seen in the entire series. They have a bronze casing with gold sensor orbs and a blue light in their eyestalk. They're most commonly used as soldiers. Red Supreme Dalek This Dalek makes his first appearance in the fifth episode of Season 2. He is first seen watching Blue's Clues until 2 Bronze Daleks enter, causing him to exterminate his television. A running gag in the series involves him being called by the Giant Bird, who is usually trying to call Pizza Hut. Skaro City Dalek Making their first appearance in the third episode of Season 3, these Daleks are used as workers for Rassilon. Unlike other Daleks, they lack the slats that sit on their mid-sections. They were first summoned by Rassilon to help capture Moomin and turn him into a Sycorax. Special Weapons Dalek This Dalek first appears near the end of Season 3. It has a great big gun that fires a laser, which obliterates anything it hits. It was only defeated when Merlin sent it into a magic portal to a mysterious dimension. Ironside These Daleks appear at the beginning of Season 5 during the heroes' visit to World War 2. They resemble Daleks painted Khaki green with the Union Jack below their eyestalk. They claim to be weapons for the British soldiers to help them fight the Nazis, but when the Doctors show up, they reveal their true colours. Guard Daleks These Dark Grey Daleks first appear in the fifth episode of Season 5. They serve as the guards to Davros' various bases of operations. Usually protecting the entrances and patrolling the halls. Davros occasionally send them to other planets for jobs such as locating other Dalek task forces and creating bacteria bombs to destroy all life on other planets. Rusty the Good Dalek This mentally ill Dalek appears in the Season 5 finale. The Daleks keep him locked up in the vault. When the Doctors and company break into the vault and release the Dalek, he goes on a killing spree slaughtering his fellow Daleks because he seems to believe that they are pure evil and evil should be destroyed. Once the deed is done, the Twelfth Doctor tells him that he is a good Dalek, to which Rusty replies "I am not a good Dalek. YOU are a good Dalek." Gallery File:Red_Supreme_Dalek.jpg|Red Supreme Dalek Skaro_City_Dalek.jpg|Skaro City Dalek Special_Weapons_Dalek.jpg|Special Weapons Dalek Dalek_Ironside.jpg|Dalek Ironside Genesis_Dalek.jpg|Guard Dalek Rusty_the_Good_Dalek.jpg|Rusty the Good Dalek Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists